


Marimba Rhythms

by honeydippedink



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Forbidden Love, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Slow Dancing, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydippedink/pseuds/honeydippedink
Summary: “Now, what is someone as ravishing as you doing out here alone?” His hair curled over his right eye, and his leather-covered hand never left mine. I wanted to answer, but his presence made me feel as if the breath had been sucked out of me. I opened my mouth to speak, but as if on cue, the musicians began their tune once again. Immediately, the crowd shifted into a multitude of pairs. Dr. Devorak’s smile was devilish as he tugged on my hand, pulling me closer. I bit my lip, my eyes never leaving his. “Shall we dance?”
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak & You, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Marimba Rhythms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! Well, not written. But first posted one! I actually got the inspiration for this from the song "Sway" by Michael Bublé. That being said, this doesn't take place in a particular part of the actual story timeline; it was just something fun to write. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing!

The low strum of the bass from the corner and the booming voice of the male on a makeshift stage gave the street a much more vibrant feel than usual. While Center City could usually be described as the perfect mix of quiet and busy, tonight that balance was long gone. Vendors lined the town square with colorful wares spread hastily out in front of them, tirelessly attempting to make a sale. I walked along the outskirts of the crowd, watching the people laugh and shout. While scanning, I immediately spotted the glossy hair of Asra standing towards a far entrance. He nodded, and I instantly regained focus on the task at hand.

Dr. Devorak is arriving, and I needed to get answers out of him.

A couple of herbs had gone missing from the shop a bit before the festival, and the flourish of the Doctor’s return fit all too well with the timing. I didn’t mind much, as they weren’t hard to come by. Asra, however, was incredibly interested in what use Dr. Devorak had in mind for them. I had never actually interacted with the Doctor, but I had been told a bit to make tonight a tad easier.

“Tall, auburn hair, wears a black eyepatch, and incredibly charming. Can’t miss him. Don’t you dare let your guard down for even an instant.” 

I had to hold back a laugh when Asra lectured me. It wasn’t that I didn’t believe him, but I’ve never been one to give in easily. How could a doctor who couldn't even manage to cover his tracks woo me? My steps around the center seemed to align with the music blaring through the warm evening air; I bit down on the corner of my lip and turned to look into the crowd again. With my back to the tan clay wall of a shop, I craned my neck to see the stragglers entering the festival. Black hair, shawl-covered hair, no hair. I heaved a sigh of defeat and turned towards the other entrance of the center. With the crowd slowly starting to thicken, the chances of this mystical Doctor appearing outside of the large group slimmed. Asra’s voice in my head quickly snapped me out of my pouting.

“What are you doing? Go into the crowd.” I rolled my eyes and shoved the voice back. Glancing towards the entrance one more time, I stepped towards the crowd. The musicians were riling the townsfolk up. Immediately as I entered, a black boot landed on my foot. I bit my lip in pain and looked up in defiance. The man hadn’t even turned around. With a huff, I smoothed the small wrinkles out of my dress and tapped on his shoulder. The man spun around and immediately looked at me with disgust evident.

“Excuse me, sir, but you stepped on my foot.” He looked at me for a moment before he sneered.

“What do you want? An apology?” He stepped closer, causing me to take one step back. My breath hitched as his fist tightened. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could utter a syllable a black-gloved hand was stretched in front of me, guarding me against the agitated stranger.

“Well now! There shouldn’t be this much hostility at a party! I think it’d be best if you apologized to this vision right here.” My face warmed at the smoothly inserted compliment. The man’s jaw tightened as he looked up to meet the eyes of my sudden savior.

“Tch. Sorry.” He turned around with urgency and pushed his way through the tightening crowd. I let out the breath I was unknowingly holding in, and I looked at the man standing next to me, ready to thank him.

Well, hell. 

A smirk crept onto his face as he used the gloved hand previously in front of me to take one of mine and bring it to his lips. The contact immediately sent a shock down my arm. His eyes started at my face, slowly traveling to my lips and down the length of my body before looking back to my eyes. Every single movement of his sent another spark down my nerves. I was mesmerized. His auburn hair reflected the warm light of the lanterns strung around the center, and his eye was a stormy gray; the other was hidden by a black patch. I swallowed hard.

Maybe Asra was right?

“Now, what is someone as ravishing as you doing out here alone?” His hair curled over his right eye, and his leather-covered hand never left mine. I wanted to answer, but his presence made me feel as if the breath had been sucked out of me. I opened my mouth to speak, but as if on cue, the musicians began their tune once again. Immediately, the crowd shifted into a multitude of pairs. Dr. Devorak’s smile was devilish as he tugged on my hand, pulling me closer. I bit my lip, my eyes never leaving his. “Shall we dance?” 

I swallowed hard before taking his other hand. His smile returned to a smirk as he pulled me into the center of the circle. The couples around us swayed to the music. As the sound of trumpets floated through the air, One of the doctor’s gloved hands moved from my hand to my side with such ease it shocked me. I looked up at him; he was impossible to read. He pulled me closer, and I thought my heart would jump out of my chest. His skin was pale and his jawline was sharp. My eyes traveled down the extent of his body as our feet moved to the music. The full black with hints of red in his outfit accentuated his demeanor perfectly; I had never seen someone so intriguing. A tug of my hand brought my eyes back to his. His eyebrow was arched as he stretched his hand up, forcing me into a twirl. My dress swirled around my ankles as our arms were outstretched, hands still linked. He pulled me back in, his leather hand landing on my hip. I brought my hand to his collarbone and he sucked in a breath.

So that’s your weak spot, Doctor. You’re all talk. 

He leaned in over my neck, and I exhaled sharply. The music seemed to be getting louder, yet his voice was the only thing clear in the entire festival. “I did take your herbs, by the way.” My eyes widened. I don’t know how he knew, but that was easy enough. “But what are you going to do about it?” His lips grazed past my ear as I shuddered under his touch. His face remained by my ear as we continued swaying to the music, our feet moving in perfect symphony. 

“Well, Dr. Devorak-“

He scoffed and brought his lips closer to my jaw. “You can call me Julian, dear.”

I bit my tongue to forbid a small whimper from escaping. 

Julian’s fingers were interlocked with mine in one hand while the other was firmly planted on my hip. Regardless of the fact red silk lied between his hands and my skin, I felt dizzy.  
“I suppose I can’t do anything about it. But that doesn’t mean someone else won’t.” I bit my lip and moved the hand resting on his shoulder to the side of his neck. My thumb traced down the front of it, and he exhaled hard. He pulled me in closer; so close I could feel his breath as he let out a small laugh.

“Is that a threat, my dear?” I moved in closer. Only an inch lied between our lips. Two could play at this game, Doctor.

“It is if you want it to be.” His jaw locked with that one. The crescendo of the jazzy music was nearing. The crowd around us grew thicker, pushing us closer together. His chest was pressed onto mine now, and our noses were pure centimeters from touching. His eye stayed glued to mine as we danced to the music.

“Is that a challenge?” He smirked slightly, as he let his hand slide slowly down my side. I bit my lip and glanced to the side. The trumpets were getting louder. 

Before I knew it, my hand had slid upwards into his auburn curls of hair. His eyes rolled back as we continued our tango. The friction between our bodies made me feel warm and unsteady. I tugged slightly on his hair and he groaned, moving his hand to the small of my back. This time, it was my turn to smirk. Julian’s rhythms were starting to falter; his smooth-talking mask was falling away like it was made of paper.

The marimbas played, drums crashed, and trumpets sang as Julian’s hand traveled from my back to my jaw, a thumb playing with my bottom lip as the hand previously in his hair sank to his forearm. His gray eye was half-lidded, and I felt drunk on his energy. 

“You are a drug.” He growled as he focused passionately on my lips. Before I could cockily respond, I was swept off my feet into a dip. Julian’s left hand had gracefully moved from my lips to my back again and had his right in a firm grip on my thigh with no struggle at all. A wicked grin played at his lips as he inched to close the gap between us, before pausing right before contact. “Do you like flirting with danger, or just with me?”  
I bit my lip before he closed the gap between us.


End file.
